sagefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Has anyone created/encountered an "Add to Sage" button to add to a website to make it easy for users to subscribe? Along the same lines as an "Add to Google" or "Bloglines" button? * I have never used an aggregator and downloaded Sage and have not figured out what the Feed Search bar does. Am I supposed to enter the URL of an atom or rss feed? I have been getting error messages when trying this. Any tips on using Sage would be appreciated. * The Feed Search bar lets you search feeds in your feedlist. It can be handy if you have a lot of feeds. --80.201.148.246 08:29, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) * Okay, so HOW DO YOU USE the darn thing? If I choose "Show Feed Search Bar" from Options, which opens up a text box. Then I type something into the text box, like, say, "Clinton" and then I click the left-pointing arrow thing, but NOTHING HAPPENS. I can click the little icon on the left side of the text box, which displays a list of five choices, and I can pick a different choice, but again, nothing ever seems to happen. No search ever seems to take place. What do I need to do to invoke the search? error with wikicities rss feeds I have had no luck using Sage with rss feeds from wikicities. JWSchmidt 00:21, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) It worked for me with their recent changes feed, though the rendering overflowed the borders of both the Sage columns. --DFH 13:12, 28 May 2005 (UTC) I recently did the 1.0.4 FireFox update and got Sage 1.3.5. I have the same problem (the rendering overflowed the borders) for all wikicities feeds (rss or atom) and other mediawiki sites such as wikibooks. --JWSchmidt 17:42, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) Need for RSS explanation page Hullo. I'm just getting started in RSS feeds. i love the browser bar "Latest Headlines" i installed in Firefox from the BBC (commercial US news is so skewed); but i really don't yet understand the usefulness of an auxiliary RSS reader. i want to be enlightened and become an avid Sage user, but i'm not really even sure what it is intended to accomplish. Thus, i humbly request that someone in the know bring light into the dark world of we lesser informed. Thanks in advance! --Iggynelix 13:03, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) Sage Question I installed Sage and it seems to be perfect, except for one thing. For the particular RSS feed I'm monitoring, it only displays the last 15 headlines. How can I get it to continually append new items to the existing list, and keep them there until I manually clear them out? The feed is very active and if I walk away for an hour I will miss out on a number of headlines due to this apparent restriction. Another small question, how does one configure the frequency with which the feeds are refreshed? Many thanks in advance! ESPN RSS Feeds Hello, I've had no problem validating the new ESPN RSS feeds, yet for some reason I'm getting an XML parse error in Sage 1.3.4. Is there something I'm missing? What Current Priorities? Where can I find a list of the functions that are currently being developed for sage(like things listed in the comments and suggestions page)? Is there a place on the sage wiki? Features that sage needs Hey...something that I would like to see implemented is a feature that would allow a user who uses multiple machines with Sage installed to be able to somehow "sync" both machines to prevent previously viewed feed items from showing up as new and in bold again. Also, an easy way to transfer a feed list from one machine to another would be helpful. please... add to Sage the option to open the content in a new tab or a lateral panel Thanks! I miss an option that tells sage to open all links of the content in a new tab or new window. To add a target="_blank" in href of the html code selecting this option would be enough. cu Why not just right-click on the item and then select "Open Link in New tab"? Rix I'd like a back button for Sage. So many times after I move on to the next feed, I want to see the last feed again. Of course, the browser back button doesn't work -- it's not supposed to. Another Sage Question I can't find the info anywhere about how often the feeds are refreshed. Any idea anyone? :sage does not auto refresh your feeds. they are re-downloaded every time you view them and every time you check for new items, but never automatically browser support will sage work in netscape 8 as well as firefox? clicking RSS feeds opening sage automatically Everytime I click an RSS feed it isn't rendered by Sage unless I open the sidebar. Also when I click feed:// links in FF I get a "launch application" button and nothing happens?????? Sage page suggestion When I click on a feed, sage generates a page depending on the style it is choosen. I choosed the glider style, but I am still searching for something more "precise" and exhaustive : - display only the clickable title - a tiny button near each title to expand the content if it is available - the date (google like : 1h ago, yesterday, 2 weeks ago, etc) - and option to sort all title by date (like : • Friday : x y etc.. • Saturday : z etc.. I may ask a lot, but the extension is great and still Google reader is not good enough for me. Thank you ! Craigslist RSS Has anyone had any success with writing or using a script to look for specific items on Craigslist? I tried Craig2mail, but kept gettins no results despite having a very simple search criteria. Any help would be appreciated. I am new to the whole RSS feed thing, but it sounds like a great way to keep tabs on pages that would otherwise consume your time! FireFox2.0.0.1 - fail to add feeds Hello, Have used Sage with the FireFox1.5 and it worked fine. Now, am trying to simply add a feed and nothing happens. No error, feed doesn't add. Also OPML import fails. any ideas? thank you, Rami Sage not Updating feed...? Hi, I have an rss feed here: http://www.themachineband.com/machine.rss For some reason, the feed in Sage will not update. It used to. Any reason why it wouldn't now? I've installed the latest version and my other feeds update fine. The feed was created with RssBuilder... Thanks! Anyone? :Sorry, I don't know. I suggest you try asking on the Sage mailing list. Angela talk 20:12, 7 March 2007 (UTC) How to change the technorati.gif icon? How can I change the technorati.gif icon normally used by every style sheet? What about Mozilla Firefox 3 compatibility ? http://sage.blat.co.za/ http://sage.blat.co.za/2008/04/01/sage-190-for-firefox-30b4/